1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting guide and more particularly pertains to such a guide which may be easily moved to and secured to a work piece to be cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, such guides heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting wood panels or the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical guides are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,021; 4,811,643; 4,989,485; and 4,995,288.
In this respect, the cutting guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily being positioned on the work piece; holding down the edge to be cut to minimize chipping thereof; and readily adjustable for any angle of cut.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cutting guide which can be utilized with portable hand tools. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.